


The Past and the Present

by SeeYouAroundKid



Category: Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi - Fandom, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Flashbacks, Fluff, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghosts, Force Sex (Star Wars), Incest, M/M, Master/Apprentice Relationships, Master/Padawans Relationships, Post-Canon, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeYouAroundKid/pseuds/SeeYouAroundKid
Summary: A few months after the Battle of Crait, Kylo gets an unexpected visitor, causing him to reminisce on old memories as well as trying to live in the present.





	The Past and the Present

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thymesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thymesis/gifts).



“Get out of my head.” Kylo instinctively put his hands over his ears, the feeling all too familiar.

 It was something he sometimes used to do, when he was alone in his hut in Luke’s Jedi Temple, hearing Snoke’s words fill his head with delusions of grandeur, about becoming the most powerful Force user in the galaxy… About fulfilling his destiny and joining the Dark Side, where his grandfather reigned supreme. 

 It was all too familiar, except this time, the voice belonged to the very person Snoke wanted Ben Solo to betray.

 “ _I guess this reminds you of what Snoke used to do, huh?_ ” Luke’s voice rang too loudly in his ears. It felt like Kylo’s entire room was shaking from the intensity of it, but that too was also a figment of Kylo’s imagination… Or was it?

 “I didn’t know Force Ghosts could use the Force to read minds. If only you’d taught me that back at your Temple, I would’ve never wanted to kill you.” Sarcasm dripped from Kylo’s voice, the only sound permeating the dead air.

 Luke Skywalker always found a way to bother Kylo at the most inopportune times, and he’d been doing it for months. It reminded him of the Force Connections he had with Rey, except Luke wouldn’t reveal his whole self. Only his voice. And yes… very much like Snoke. 

 “ _Very funny, kid._ ”

 Kylo winced at the nickname Luke always called him. For as long as he could remember, Luke would always call him that at least once during their interactions together. 

 

**

 

“Alright _kid_ , since we’re not supposed to be in here, we need to do this as fast as possible.”

Ben Solo grinned from ear to ear. Something about being on the Falcon without his father felt right. It also felt wrong, and that’s the part Ben loved. 

He could just imagine his father throwing a tantrum at the thought of Luke and Ben stealing the Falcon for a night. His father never really liked anyone else piloting his ship.

“Uncle Luke! You’re so cool. You’re a Jedi and a good pilot! Mom and Dad never talk about you being a good pilot, even though that’s how you destroyed the Death Star, right?”

“And don’t you ever forget it.” Luke winked. 

Luke really seemed like he was in his element. “ _Maybe he likes showing off_?” Ben thought, staring in awe as Luke started up the Falcon. Maybe Luke was bored nowadays, and didn’t have as many adventures as he used to? Maybe he just wanted to impress Ben? A million thoughts were racing in Ben’s head.

“And where would you like to go, Ben?” Luke smiled at his nephew.

“Anywhere… with _you_.” It slipped out of Ben’s mouth faster than he had thought it. This dampened Luke’s smile just a bit.

“What do you mean? I’m sure Han has taken you anywhere you’ve wanted to go.”

Ben turned away, staring into space. He didn’t feel like having _this_ talk. He didn’t feel like wasting the precious moments Luke and him had together, which were few and far between.

“Sometimes… I wish you were my Dad. You and Mom seem to get along better any way, and you’re so much cooler than Dad.” 

 Luke laughed, ruffling Ben’s hair.

“Hey, I’m sure they don’t fight all the time, you probably just catch them at the worst times. Besides… you can’t _choose_ your family.” It was Luke’s turn to stare into space, leaving Ben wanting more.

 

**

 

“Don’t you have better things to do?”

Kylo stood from his bed, a comfortable enough yet meager piece of furniture. It annoyed him that the First Order still hadn’t given him the proper lodgings that a Supreme Leader deserved. Then again, he couldn’t really sleep well any way.

“Like what? Talking to my father and reminiscing with Obi-Wan and Yoda can only do so much for me right now. I’ve missed… _you_.”

This sent Kylo to his tipping point.

“You’ve missed me? Me?! I’m the reason you’re gone! The reason the Resistance barely got away. The reason Rey left you all alone on that island. Why —how could you miss me?! And if you did, you would just show yourself already!”

Naturally, this sent a few pieces of nearby furniture hurling away from Kylo. Kylo was breathing hard into the empty room, his emotions always too difficult to control, especially when it came to Luke.

Almost impossibly, a blue-ish figure emerged right in front of Kylo.

Kylo wanted to take a few steps back, the energy of the Force exploding around him, but he didn’t want to seem weak and fall onto his bed, so he stopped himself. He had always envisioned what a Force Ghost would look like from Luke’s descriptions of them —a ghost-like figure that you could almost see through, a spitting image of the person they used to be.

But this… Luke looked different than what a Force Ghost was described to him. He looked… solid. He looked like he did on Crait, if not for the blue light emitting around him.

“How… why?” Kylo could only muster a few words, shock dripping from them as he saw his old Master.

“It took me a few months to figure out how to show myself to you, that’s why I’ve only been talking to you in your head.”

“B-but… you look different than how I thought a Force Ghost would look like…”

Luke stifled a laugh.

“It’s been a while since Yoda has taught anyone anything, so it took longer than expected. And… usually a Force Ghost would need a planet with a lot of energy to do what I’m about to do, but Yoda’s taught me otherwise…”

“Taught you what?!” Kylo was extremely impatient.

“This.” Luke stepped forward, and planted a kiss onto Kylo’s lips.

Impossibly, Kylo felt Luke’s touch, as if he was actually there.

This time, Kylo tried to take a step back, but Luke’s hands clutched Kylo’s shoulders, and he pushed Kylo even deeper into the kiss.

A thousand words and emotions swirled through Kylo’s head. “ _We haven’t done this since that night…_ ” “ _This is really the first thing Luke does after revealing himself to me?_ ” “ _What a way to show me he can affect the real world…_ ” “ _He thinks he’s so smooth._ ” “ _I wonder what Yoda would think about this?_ ”

As if Luke could read his mind (he probably was), Luke pulled Kylo even deeper into the kiss, and pushed his tongue into Kylo’s mouth to shut him up. 

Kylo moaned, never imagining him and Luke being in this situation ever again. Them two, alone in a room, with no one else around, doing whatever their hearts desired. 

After Kylo left Luke for Snoke, after that fateful night, he had dreams every single night of his reunion with Luke. He would find the island, surrounded by Storm Troopers, march onto whatever cliff or cave Luke was hiding in, and destroy him for all to see. He would look into Luke’s eyes one last time, and repay him for all of the pain Luke had ever caused him.

And those dreams would eventually lead Kylo to put his hand down his pants after he had woken up, and have him release all of those pent up, strong emotions he had during the dream.

But the reality of what happened was so different. He never thought Luke would arrive on Crait of all places, to have a showdown in front of not only some of the Storm Troopers, but First Order officers, Hux, remaining members of the Resistance, his mother…

Only to be humiliated, because Luke wasn’t _there_. Physically. Kylo could never, and will never know how it feels like to destroy, to _kill_ Luke, because Luke did that part for him. Luke figured out a way to win and die without Kylo ever getting the chance to kill him.

And now here they were, a second reunion of sorts, again, being so different than what Kylo ever imagined. He never thought he’d actually see Luke again, let alone have the chance to touch him.

And this being the first thing they did… It was like… magic. Like the Force.

Luke toppled on top of Kylo, forcing them both onto the bed, their mouths never leaving the others.

 

** 

 

“I know you can’t choose your family… but I’m happy you’re a part of mine.” Ben had hoped that made sense, and rested his head onto Luke’s arm, which was currently piloting the Falcon. “I hope we can fly around the galaxy together… forever.”

“Me too, _kid_. Me too.”

 

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in over 10 years, so I promise this will just keep getting better. Please leave comments if you want to reach out to me and geek out about Luke/Kylo 24/7.
> 
> Also, thanks to Acacieae for inspiring me to write fanfiction again.


End file.
